Fae and Gabby
by MercuryManson
Summary: The Freeman family met two girls and took them in without knowing a secret they've been hiding from them. It's up to Huey to find out that they are more than what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

***Comes out of nowhere and coughs awkwardly* So...yeah...this is awkward. Haven't been here since...yeah...BUT school is out for everybody! That's good, right? And if anybody who used to watch The Boondocks should know that Season 4 was already out in April! And who doesn't love that show? Which is why ****_I _****decided to make a story of it on my own! And anybody who knows me knows that I don't do stories without OCs, so here is the first chapter of ****_The Boondocks: Fae and _****_Gabby_****!**

It was a normal day in Woodcrest. One boy, Riley Freeman, was playing his video game, while his older brother, Huey Freeman, was on the couch, reading a book. Huey spotted some people walking along the neighborhood from the window and realized he never saw them before. "Yo, Riley. Check it out," Huey said. "Hold on, nigga. I'm going in on this shit," Riley said, still looking at the T.V. Huey went over to the T.V. and turned it off. Riley glared at him. "What the fuck, Huey? I was gonna beat my high score."

Huey dragged Riley to the window. "Look. Have you seen those girls before?" he asked. Riley looked at the two girls who were standing in front of their house, talking. "Nah. Never seen them girls before. Maybe they moving here," Riley guessed. "Without parents or any adult figure by their side?" Huey thought for a moment, then started walking out of the house. "Ay, where you going? I know you ain't trying to get with them. Ain't no girl gonna want you, cuz you a bitch," Riley called out to him.

Huey went outside, walking towards the girls. One girl, who was about his age with a low ponytail, spotted him and gave him a glare. Huey was surprised by that. Rarely, nobody ever glared at him. Usually, he was the one who give people glares. The other girl, who was a little younger with a pink headband on her head hid behind the first girl, as Riley came out and ran towards them. "Who are you?" Huey asked. "Who wants to know?" The older girl asked, crossing her arms. Riley laughed. "She got you there, Huey," he said. Huey still looked at the girl. "Y'all moving here?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "Never. You wouldn't be seeing us here," she said. The younger girl spoke up. "Wait...do y'all live here?" "Yep. That's our house," Riley said, pointing at his house.

The girls looked shocked, as Huey raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?" The older girl hesitated. "Well..." "Hell yeah!" The younger girl came out behind the older girl. "How the fuck y'all niggas got up in this white hood?" she asked. Riley laughed. "Ah, shit. This girl actin' like a nigga now." The girl shook her head. "Naw, nigga. I always act like this. I just don't know y'all like that. But for real. How y'all niggas get to live here?" she repeated. Huey sighed. "It's a long story." Huey looked back at the older girl. "Who are you?" "Again, who wants to know?"

Huey stared at her for a few minutes before saying, "Huey. Huey Freeman." "Faith Walker. People know me as Fae. This is my sister, Gabriella Walker." "But people called me Gabby." "This is my brother, Riley Freeman," Huey said. "All the niggas called me Young Reezy!" Riley stated.

"Boys!"

Huey and Riley turned around, seeing their grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman also known as Granddad, walking towards them. "Boys, stop harassing these young girls that are..." Once Granddad saw Fae and Gabby, he looked surprised. "...not white?" "It's cool, Granddad. They were shock when they knew we ain't white, either," Riley said. "Granddad, this is Fae and Gabby. We just met them not too long ago. Fae, Gabby; this is our granddad," Huey said. "Sometimes, he acts like a real bitch," Riley whispered to Gabby, which made her laugh. Granddad pulled Riley by his braids. "Hush up, boy." Granddad smiled at the girls. "It's a pleasure meeting you, girls. Are you heading somewhere?" he asked.

"Depends. You a cop?" Fae asked. Granddad looked confused. "Um...no?" Fae and Gabby sighed of relief. "Well, we just heading home." "With bags?" Huey asked, noticing the bags on their shoulders. "Yeah. We was getting some bags to bring home," Fae said. "Where are your parents?" Granddad asked. "Home!" Gabby said, quickly. Huey raised an eyebrow, as Fae said, "Yeah, they the ones who told us to bring the bags. Our house is far..._really_ far." "Well, that must be exhausting. Why not you girls come inside for a little while? Or stay for dinner?" Granddad offered.

Gabby gasped. "Really? Fae, can we?" she asked, excitedly. Fae hesitated. "Um...well...I guess it's fine." "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Everyone turned to see Uncle Ruckus coming out of his house. "I knew I smell new niggas from a far. It ain't that hard, because y'all niggas smell the same. Y'all know what y'all smell like? Monkeys, that's what. You walk like a monkey, talk like a monkey, act like a monkey. What are you? Monkey smelling niggas!" "Ruckus! What the hell? Those are little girls you're talking to," Granddad said. "That's even worse, Robert! You got these little niggas," Uncle Ruckus said, pointing at Huey and Riley, "Now you got these two extra niggas: female version! What's worse than niggas? Female niggas, that's what. Wait a minute."

Uncle Ruckus looked closely at Fae and Gabby. "You sure you ain't Mexican?" he asked. "Not that we know of," Fae responded. "Either way, you ain't even important. Who are you, Mexican niggas?" Uncle Ruckus asked. "We're-" "I wouldn't even care. My name is Uncle Ruckus. No relation. We don't have no houses for you, niggas, but go straight down and make a left. I'm sure they have a zoo asking for two extra monkeys." "Oh hell naw! This old ass nigga talking shit. Fae, let's shoot his ass," Gabby said. Fae shook her head. "We have to respect all adults," she said.

"Nigga, please. You probably can't spell respect. Mexican or not, the only thing you know is that both of you are niggas, niggas, niggas!" Fae and Gabby glared at him.

"Shoot him."

Listening to Fae's order, Gabby put down her bag and pulled out a BB gun from her back pocket. She started shooting Uncle Ruckus. Fae put down her bag, as she pulled out a BB gun from her back pocket. She started shooting near Uncle Ruckus' legs, which made him jump up. "Oh, Lord! Niggas gone wild! Niggas gone wild!" he said, running away. Fae and Gabby chased after him.

Huey, Riley, and Granddad just watched, shocked. Riley was the one who broke the silence.

"Dayyyuuummm...them girls are real niggas."

**That's pretty much it. Was it good? Bad? Don't leave me hanging. I hope the first chapter is okay. I promise it will get better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for my favorite show!**

The Freeman family were in the dining room with Fae and Gabby. "Again, I'm really sorry we attacked your neighbor, Mr. Freeman," Fae apologized, once Granddad came in the dining room. "Ah, fuck him. Ruckus is just a jackass. Now, eat up," Granddad said. "Sweet," Gabby said, about to eat. Fae glared at her. "Uh...naw, I'm good."

"Mr. Freeman, we appreciate your hospitality, but we really should go," Fae said. "Where do y'all live?" Huey asked. "Boy, hush. It ain't polite to be asking people where they live," Granddad said. He turned back to Fae. "Where do y'all live?" "Like I said, far. Our neighborhood is way different from here. We called it The Hood for short," Fae said. "Well, ain't no way in hell I'm having little girls walking a long ass walk just to get home. Nuh-uh, you're gonna stay here," Granddad stated. Huey and Fae looked surprised. "What?!" They both said, simultaneously. "Oh, hell yeah!" Gabby said. "Oh, hell naw!" Riley said, "Now I have to go to the bathroom early every single day."

Riley quickly went upstairs, as Huey said, "Granddad, are you sure that's a good idea?" "Of course! If their parents want them home, they better bring their asses and drive them home, not to make them walk like slaves. Until then, they stay here. Come on, girls. Let me show you the guest room. Huey, get their bags," Granddad said. "Cool!" Gabby said, as she followed Granddad. Fae trailed behind them, as Huey took their bags. Out of nowhere, both of them turned and looked at each other. Their stares started to become glares. They glared at each other for a few minutes, until Fae slowly walked away.

Huey still glared at her, a little bit suspicious.

* * *

_I looked around my surroundings._

_You can never be too careful when someone attacks. I may be small. I may be ten years old. But I am a samurai._

_Samurai Huey._

_Sometimes it doesn't matter what you look like. It's how you battle. And I'm gonna show off my skills first-hand...if I can._

_It was dark. It was raining. It was quiet. Perfect time for an enemy to strike. I wonder who I was gonna battle. Somebody that I know...or just a complete stranger._

_Suddenly, I heard a scream. It was getting louder every second. I looked up, seeing a foot coming towards my way. I quickly went to the other side before it can touch me. That's when I took a good look at..._her_._

_She wasn't an adult. She was the same height as me, possibly the same age as me. She was skillful as I am and looking at her, I knew she wasn't a girl to be play with. They called her..._

_Miss Samurai._

_She took out her sword and charged at me. I quickly took out my sword, but all I did was block her moves. I didn't know why I was just blocking and not fighting her. And the worst part is...I was trying to talk to her. "Wait! Stop!" She didn't listen to me. She just kept on fighting, while I tried to talk her. I didn't understand this battle. Why was she mad at me? What have I done? And why am I not fighting back?_

_Wasn't she the enemy?_

_I must be really distracted, because my sword slipped out of my hand and landed on the other side. That's when I yelled out two words that got me confused and asking more questions._

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_But it was too late. She threw her sword back and just when she was about to cut my face..._

Huey opened his eyes and quickly sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around, seeing Riley sleeping and it was night time. He realized he had been dreaming, but his questions still remain unanswered, as he slowly went back to sleep.

Who was Miss Samurai?

What did she want from him?

And was she an enemy...

...or a friend?

**Tell me what you think! I'm going to post more soon! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**More of The Boondocks!**

It was the next day at Woodcrest. Riley peeked from his bedroom, looking at the halls. Once he saw nobody, Riley quickly went towards the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No!" he said, banging on the door. "Sorry, but somebody is in here," he heard Gabby said. "Ay, girl! Open up! I gots to go. Niggas don't hold their piss," Riley called out to her. "Now they do, so hold it!" Riley looked angry.

"GRANDDAD!"

"Boy! What you yelling for?" Riley turned around, seeing Granddad. "Granddad, tell this girl to get out of the bathroom. I really got to go," Riley said. "Are you crazy? You don't tell a woman to get out of the bathroom. Unless you want an ass whooping. Nuh-uh, you're just gonna have to wait," Granddad said, as he went downstairs. Riley sighed, frustrated, as he hold himself. "What's with you?"

Riley turned, looking at Fae. "Your sister, that's what! Tell her to get out of the bathroom," Riley said. "You know, you can simply tell her to get out. This is your house," Fae reminded. "I did! She won't listen and my granddad won't help with his old ass," Riley said. Fae knocked on the door. "Gabby! Get out of there!" Gabby came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Fae. You can have the bathroom. I was done ten minutes ago," she said, as she went downstairs. Riley glared at her. "The bathroom is all yours," Fae said. "Yes!" Riley was about to go in, until he got pulled to ground. "What the -" Riley looked up, seeing Huey.

"Ladies first," Huey told Fae. "Really?" she asked. "Hell naw!" Riley responded. Huey kicked him, then looked at Fae. "Go ahead." Fae stared at him for a few minutes, then went to the bathroom. Huey closed the door, as he turned to Riley. "You a bitch for that, Huey. I gotta go so bad," Riley said, getting up. "Listen, Riley. I don't trust her," Huey said. "If you don't trust her, why the hell did you let her go to our bathroom?!" "I'm serious. Don't you find it odd that they came all the way here from their neighborhood just to get bags? And without their parents, too?" Huey asked. "I don't know. Maybe they got dead-beat parents," Riley said. Huey scowled.

"Or they're secretly criminals on the run."

Suddenly, the door opened. Huey and Riley looked at Fae. She glanced at both of them, then went downstairs. Huey watched her walk away.

"Either way, I'm gonna find out."

Huey heard the door slam. He turned, seeing his brother gone. "Ah, finally..." he heard Riley said.

Huey just shook his head.

* * *

Riley was playing his video game, while Fae and Gabby watched. Huey was reading his book. "You suck at this, homie," Gabby told Riley. "As if you can do better," Riley responded. "Actually, I can. Give me the controller," Gabby said, reaching for his controller. "Hell naw! Get your own," Riley said.

While Riley and Gabby were fighting, the doorbell rang. Granddad went and opened the door, seeing Tom DuBois and his daughter, Jazmine DuBois. "Hey, Robert. I just came to drop off Jazmine to play with Huey and Riley. Is that fine?" Tom asked. "Oh, it's all right. She can stay for a while," Granddad said. Tom noticed Fae and Gabby. "Hello, who might you girls be?" he asked. "Tom, this is Fae and Gabby. They're staying here for a while. Fae and Gabby, this is Tom DuBois," Granddad introduced. "It's nice to meet you, girls," Tom said.

Fae looked at him up and down. "By any chance, are you some type of lawyer?" she asked. Tom chuckled. "Why, yes I am. I'm a district attorney," he said. Fae and Gabby backed away. "Either way, we don't associate with you," Fae said. Tom looked confused. "But...why not?" "It ain't nothing against you. We just don't deal with people in the law," Gabby stated. "Tom, I need to talk to you about something in private," Granddad said. "Sure, Robert," Tom said, as he and Granddad went into the kitchen. "Hi! My name is Jazmine DuBois. It's nice meeting you! Are you both related? What do you like to do? Are you moving here? We can go to each other's houses!" Jazmine said, cheerfully.

Fae and Gabby glared at her. "You a type of girl I'll punch any day," Gabby said. "Then get beat up everyday," Riley added. "What you say? Say that to my fist, nigga!" Gabby tackled Riley, as Fae sat beside Huey. Jazmine sat in between them. "Hi, Huey!" Jazmine greeted. "Mhm," Huey responded, not looking up from his book. Jazmine looked at Fae. "Where you from?" she asked. "Believe me when I say this...you do not, I repeat do _not_, want to get to know me," Fae said, darkly.

Jazmine blinked. "Oh..." She looked at Huey, then back at Fae, then started giggling. "You know, I'm not sure why, but you sorta act just like Huey." That caught Huey's attention, making him look up from his book. Huey and Fae caught each other's eyes, then quickly looked away. That's when Huey closed his book. "I'm going upstairs." Huey put his book on the table, then started walking away. "Huey, your face is turning red! That's a surprise," Jazmine said, laughing. Huey looked down, as he quickly went upstairs.

"Wait! Don't leave me with these niggas!" Riley pushed Gabby, as he ran upstairs. "Ha! That's right. You better run, bitch!" Gabby called out to him.

* * *

Riley closed the door, as Huey went to the computer. "What you doing?" Riley asked, looking behind Huey's shoulder. "I'm looking up those girls and find out who they really are," Huey said, typing, "Faith and Gabriella Walker." The screen popped up, shocking Huey.

"No information shown below," he read. "Damn, that's messed up. The only thing that shows is a picture of them and that weird, red message at the bottom," Riley said. Huey looked at the red print. "Syawanur?" Huey said, confused.

"The fuck does syawanur mean?" Riley asked. "I have no idea...this doesn't make any sense! If they don't know nothing about them, why do they have a picture of them?" Huey asked. "No clue. Technology can be a bitch," Riley said. "Well, I'm gonna print it out," Huey said, printing the paper. "Why waste your time? There ain't no information on there," Riley said. "I'm gonna figure out why and what the red message mean. Once I do, I'm gonna tell Granddad who the girls truly are. That's why you gotta help me, Riley," Huey explained. "What's in it for me, nigga?" Riley asked. "A chance to see Granddad kick Gabby out of the house?"

Riley smiled. "Oh, yeah! I'm in. Anything for her to get out. She clowned me for the last time. Niggas don't get clowned...especially by no girl!" "Fine, but if we want them gone, we have to figure out this red word...after that, the rest is history."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Robert," Tom said. "Hell yeah I'm serious! I gotta end this," Granddad said. "Robert, you said, out of your own mouth, that you're going to sue those girls' parents and adopt them as your own. I don't think that's highly possible," Tom said. "Tom, you should've seen them. They said that their parents made them walk all the way here just to get bags. Now don't that sound like some type of abuse?" Granddad asked.

"Robert, I know it sound a little drastic making little girls take a long walk for errands, but that don't give you the right to sue them for their kids. Do you even know what they look like?" Tom asked. "Well...no, but I'm sure their daddy is a pimp and their momma is one of his hoes. I'm telling you, Tom, their parents sounds irresponsible," Granddad said. "Look, why not you ask Fae and Gabby how their parents treat them? Try and get in contact with their parents and just discuss what you think they're doing wrong. If they don't cooperate and you find evidence on how they're bad parents, then you can sue them," Tom explained, "But it's strange, though."

"What's that?" Granddad asked. "I'm not sure, but the girls looks so familiar. It's like I've seen them somewhere. I just can't think of the place," Tom said, thinking. "Well, while you think about it, I'm gonna take your word for it. I'll talk to them about their parents," Granddad said, as they got up. "Good. I better be going," Tom said. Granddad and Tom walked out of the kitchen. "I'll pick you up later, Jazmine. Bye, Huey. Bye, Riley...oh."

Gabby was playing Riley's video game, while Fae was reading Huey's book. "See, I told you you act like Huey," Jazmine told Fae. "Them niggas are upstairs," Gabby said. "Oh well, I'll see you later, Robert. Bye, girls." Then, Tom walked out of the house. "Your hair looks so soft and pretty. Can I touch it?" Jazmine asked, about to touch Fae's hair. "My hair is full of darkness. Unless you want to see the light again, I suggest you don't." Jazmine quickly put her hand down. "Girls, I need to talk to you for a second," Granddad said.

"Granddad, we need to talk to you for a second," Huey said, as he and Riley came downstairs. "Boy, can't you see that I was talking to the girls?" Granddad asked. "But this is important," Huey insisted. "Huey, please. You always be talking and nothing important never comes out of your mouth," Granddad responded. "It's fine, Mr. Freeman. We can wait after them," Fae said. "You girls can call me Granddad if you want to."

Fae looked down. "It's been a long time since I ever called someone Granddad." "How come? Where are your grandparents?" Granddad asked. Fae looked at him. "I don't know..."

Fae ran upstairs. "Fae?" Gabby followed her. "What's wrong with Fae?" Jazmine asked, concerned. "I don't know...but I blame the boys!" Granddad said. "What? Why us?" Riley asked. "If y'all hadn't interrupt our conversation, then she wouldn't got upset," Granddad said. "That don't mean we the ones who made her run upstairs. She probably got tired of looking at your face, cuz it's so old," Riley said. "Oh, yeah? We'll see how old my face is once I whoop your little ass! Come on, I got your old!"

While Riley and Granddad were arguing, Huey continued to look at the stairs.

_To be honest, I felt bad for her. I don't know why I felt bad. Hell, I don't even know why she got upset, but something inside me was feeling real guilty. I never saw her look like that ever since I met her. Maybe Granddad was right, it was our fault. We probably said something we shouldn't have. That's why I have to apologize._

_It was pretty foolish, but for some reason, I felt the need to apologize. I went upstairs. Just when I was about to knock on the door, I heard voices._

"We need to leave soon, Gabby." "How? We tried leaving yesterday, but they won't let us." "Well, we can't stay here. Sooner or later, they will find out. It's hard to keep it from them, but they can't know who we really are." "You really think they'll send us away if they knew?" "Possibly. Though they're very nice, I don't think they can handle it. Which is why we need to leave now...before it's too late."

Huey backed away from the door.

_I cannot believe what I was about to do. I was about to say sorry to a girl that shouldn't be trusted. She's trouble and I finally heard it from her own voice._

Huey walked away.

_There's no time for sympathy. I'm gonna find out who she is and once I do, she's out of this house...and out of my life._

**Review if that's okay! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Do people like fight scenes? If you do, then I have no idea what you'll think about this. XD But read on.**

The next day, Riley was walking outside. "Syawanur...syawanur. Damn, sound like some Japanese shit. They must be part Japanese. Naw, they look all black...but then again...maybe Ruckus is right. They probably are part Mexican," he said to himself.

That's when Riley got punched, which made him fall to the ground. "Thanks, kid. I'll take this hat."

Riley opened his eyes, seeing an older and bigger kid, along with other kids behind him. "Butch Magnus," he said, "You ain't gonna take my hat." "Watch me, Freeman," Butch said, putting on Riley's hat. Riley got up and was about to punch Butch, until Butch grabbed his fist and punched him again, sending him to the ground. The other kids started kicking Riley, until they heard a voice.

"Ay, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Everyone turned to see Gabby, crossing her arms. "But then again, I don't know any fat ass niggas." Butch glared at her. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked. "None of your damn business! What you should be worry about is either you give him back his hat or answer to me." Butch and the other kids laughed.

"Aw, ain't that sweet? Riley brought his girlfriend to protect him," Butch teased. Gabby glared at him. "At least he can get a girl. What you got? Double cheeseburger with extra fries?" Butch got angry, as all the kids echoed, "Ooooooh..." "I ain't gonna stand here and get dissed by no sissy punk ass girl!" Butch said. "Well, have a fuckin' seat and watch this sissy punk ass girl whoop your ass!"

"That's it! I've had it with your mouth," Butch said. He and the other kids circle around her. Gabby watched each of them carefully, moving her feet apart, getting in position. One boy charged at her and just when he was about to punch her, Gabby dodged it, punched him in the face, then kicked his side. Another boy charged at her from behind, but Gabby flipped around, kicked him in the face, elbowed his gut, then punched his face. Two boys charged at her, which made Gabby laughed, as she fought them. "You ain't shit! None of y'all ain't shit! Show you who the real motherfucker is up in here!"

The first boy pushed her with his body, causing her to fall on the ground. Gabby swiftly stood up before the second boy stepped on her. Just when the first boy was about to punch her, Gabby ducked, causing him to punched the second boy instead. Taking this advantage, Gabby punched the first boy a few times, swift kicked him, then flipped him towards the second boy, sending both of them down on the ground.

Butch charged at her, as she punched her, causing her to fall back on the ground. Gabby rolled back before Butch could step on her. Gabby jumped up in the air and kicked his face. She did it a few times, until Butch grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground. Just when he was about to pummel her, she kicked him dead in the face with all her strength, causing him to stumbled backwards, feeling lightheaded.

Standing up, Gabby breathed heavily, backing away from Butch, still keeping an eye on him. Once she was far enough, she started walking forward, slowly gaining speed each time. Once she was now running, Gabby jumped up in the air and flip kicked Butch, finally sending him to the ground.

Once she caught her breath , Gabby looked at each kid on the ground, groaning. "Yeah, that's right! I told you you don't know me, son! Nobody messes with Gabriella Walker! Try to start some shit again and I'll fuck you up!"

Gabby walked towards Riley. "Riley, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm cool. It ain't like I'm hurt or nothin'," Riley reassured. Unknown to them, Butch slowly stood up and went towards them. Just when he was about to hit Gabby, something shot hit him in the leg, which made him scream in pain and went down on his knees.

Everyone turned to see Fae with a BB gun.

"This fight...is over."

"Oh, hell naw! Not another one! These girls are crazy!" All the kids ran away, as Butch put Riley's hat towards him. "Man, fuck it! You can have your hat. I'm getting my ass out of here!" With that, Butch ran away, limping along the way.

Fae walked towards Riley and Gabby, as Gabby hugged her. "Hey, Fae! I knew you would come and save us!" she said. "And it's a good thing I did, too. I came here, because you forgot your gun. I knew you'll need it, because seeing them, I figure you would get yourself in trouble," Fae stated. "I didn't, Fae. Those niggas were messing with Riley, so I had to teach them a lesson," Gabby explained. Fae raised an eyebrow. "Riley...was getting bullied?"

"Shut up! I didn't get bullied," Riley said, putting on his hat. "Of course you didn't. Well, we should be heading back. And don't worry, Riley. I won't tell anybody what happened. Being bullied is embarrassing enough," Fae said, walking away. "Shut up!" Riley said. Gabby was about to follow Fae, until Riley grabbed her arm. "Wait...how did you...do all those..." "Martial arts? What can I say? This world is fucked up. It's every nigga for themselves. Plus, I learned from the best," Gabby said, pointing at Fae.

Riley looked down, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I just want to say...thanks. It's kinda surprising for you to help me out." "Well, it ain't like I honestly hate you. I still think you a bitch, but no matter how much we annoy each other, we'll still always be homies, right?" Gabby said, pulling out her fist. Riley smiled, as he fist-bumped her. "Yeah...I'm down with that."

Gabby took Riley's hand, which surprised him. "Come on. Let's go back to your place." Then, they started walking together.

* * *

Huey was standing on top of the hill, looking at the picture the following windy day. He looked closely at Fae. "What are you hiding...?"

Suddenly, Huey heard footsteps. "No, Jazmine. I will not play with you," he said. "Who said I was Jazmine?" Huey quickly put the picture in his pocket, as he saw Fae walking towards him. "And who said I ever want to play with you?" she asked. "Sorry. I thought you were Jazmine," Huey said. "Thanks. That made me feel special," Fae said, sarcastically. "Don't take it personal. She always comes here and talk to me," Huey said. "Is she your friend?" Fae asked.

Huey was silent for a moment. "You can say that."

It was a long silence, as Huey and Fae stared into space. That's when Huey asked, "Who are you?" Fae looked at him. "Are we doing this again?" she asked. "You're hiding something. My granddad don't know it, but I do. You and your sister didn't tell us who you really are, which grows my suspicious towards you," Huey said. Fae was silent. "Smart..." "So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna confess you're a criminal or should I call the cops now?" Huey asked. Fae narrowed her eyes. "...but not smart enough." "I just want to know this...are you gonna kill us?" Huey asked. Fae sighed.

"Huey, I'm a ten year old girl. I don't do what ten year old girls do and I sure as hell don't act how ten year old girls act. I rarely smile about anything or anybody and I'm known as a fuckin' depressing kid. I have a little sister that believes she's a gangsta and supports the black culture, but as for me...I just don't give a damn. I think the society is fucked up, I assumed the government is trying to rob us, and I believe that black people, our race...are a bunch of ignorant niggas. I took a twenty to twenty-five, possibly thirty minute walk from a fucked up black neighborhood to a classy white suburb you called Woodcrest. I met you, the most decent person I know, your brother who believes he's much of a gangsta as my sister, and also your granddad, whose very nice...but always like to yell. I met a district attorney, his daughter that is always happy for no reason, and a man who is racist towards black people and Lord behold...his ass is much darker than all of us combined. So to be honest with you, I have no reason to kill anybody...let alone y'all."

Huey thought about what she said. "So what are you saying?" "I'm saying facts, Huey. Some things are meant to be unknown and this is one of them. You don't like me and I sure as _fuck_ don't like you, but I respect you. Within that, I also respect that you should mind your own business and stay out of mine."

Huey narrowed his eyes. "And if I don't?" "Then, that'll change how I feel about you and I'll personally...fuck...you...up." Huey looked forward, unaffected. "Is that a threat?" he asked. "No. Threats are words and _only_ words...but a promise...I'm willing to keep."

Huey turned to look at her, but she was gone. Huey looked up at the sky, remembering her words.

"Challenge accepted."

**Was this fine? I hope so. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter down below!**

"Yo, this is fresh!"

Riley and Gabby were standing outside of the Freeman's house, as Riley observed Gabby's BB gun. "Thanks. That was my first gun. Fae gave it to me on my sixth birthday. Shit still look brand new!" Gabby said. "Hell yeah! Almost look like my gun. You should see all my guns. They could keep anybody in check! Ya feel me?" Riley asked. Gabby smiled. "Yeah, homie. I feel you. Real niggas get their shit together."

That's when Riley accidently made the gun go off, shooting towards Uncle Ruckus. It shot Uncle Ruckus' flower, which made him scream in surprised. He glared at Riley and Gabby, as they hide behind a bush. "You little niggas! Don't make me bring the white man and arrest you like black hooligans you are. Let me see you one more time and I'll see you again behind bars, ya darkies!" As Uncle Ruckus was ranting, Riley and Gabby laughed behind the bush. "That was too funny," Riley said. "Hell yeah it was! It's fun messing with his old ass! That was some real nigga shit, Young Reezy," Gabby said, touching his hand.

Riley slightly turned red, as he smiled. "Really...?" Riley quickly changed his tone. "I mean, yeah! I did that on purpose, cuz I'm a real nigga!"

"Young Reezy!" Riley and Gabby turned to see Cindy McPhearson walking towards them. "What's up, my nigga?" Cindy asked. "Yo, C-Merph. What's happening?" Riley responded. "Eh, nothing much." Cindy looked at Gabby up and down. "Who this? Your hoe?" Gabby glared at her. "Hoe?! You little bitch-" "Ay! Cindy, she's one of my homies," Riley explained, "This is Gabby, now known as Lil G. Gabby, this is my other homie, Cindy, known as C-Merph."

They both glared at each other. "Nice skirt. Where you got it? Hoochie store?" Cindy asked. "Nice face. Where you got it? Uglies-R-Us?" Gabby responded. Riley sighed, as Cindy laughed. "I could tell you ain't from around here cuz obviously, you don't know who the fuck I am." "Bitch, I don't need to know who the fuck you are to kick yo' ass. Obviously, you don't know who the fuck I am," Gabby said. "Whatever. I ain't got time for this bullshit. Young Reezy, I holla at you, but as for you..." Cindy pointed at Gabby. "...don't make me catch you in the streets!" Then, Cindy walked away. "Man, the fuck on, white girl! You don't know me. I'll get the cappin' on your Goldilocks ass!" Gabby called out to her. "Ay, it's all good, Lil G. Seymore is cool once you get to really know her," Riley said.

Gabby scoffed. "She better watch her back, unless she wants an ass whooping cuz I ain't the one."

* * *

Granddad came out of the living room, seeing Fae come downstairs with bags. "Fae, what are you doing?" Granddad asked. "I'm getting prepared. It was nice meeting you, but we stayed long enough. Gabby and I are leaving tomorrow night," Fae explained. "But you can't leave. You just got here," Granddad insisted. "I believe my parents are concerned where we are." "That's what I want to talk to you about. Where the hell are your parents? They should've called or something to know they're worried about you," Granddad said.

Fae looked down. "Mr. Freeman...I mean Granddad, I understand your concerns, but I don't think you should be worrying about us," she said. "But I have to. I need to know if your parents are dead-beats. I don't think they treating you right. Just let me help you," Granddad said. "I doubt you can help us with this, Granddad," Fae said. "I'm gonna discuss this with Tom tomorrow. I'm sure we can contact your parents," Granddad said. "If that's what you want, but by the time you do that, we're already gone."

Fae went upstairs, as Granddad sighed. That's when Huey walked in the house. "Granddad, I need to talk to you about Fae and Gabby," he said. "Damn it, Huey. Not this again," Granddad said. "But I don't trust them. Especially Fae," Huey said. "Huey, you don't trust nobody. That bullshit ain't nothing new," Granddad said. "Well, at least I have a reason," Huey responded, "I think they're hiding something from us. They have a past that they never talk about." "Why you always hating, boy? If I would've known any better, I would think you caught something for Fae."

Huey raised an eyebrow, as Granddad said, "Yeah, on the outside, you can't stand her, but on the inside, you think she's a pretty young thang!" Granddad laughed, as he went to the kitchen. Huey followed him. "Pretty doesn't cross my mind about her. More like crazy and suspicious." "Don't be shy with me, boy. Admit it. You think she's a cutie pie," Granddad said. "Granddad, I thought a lot of things about that girl. Cutie pie isn't one of them. I think she's..." Huey thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Never mind, but my point is there's a chance she and her sister are wanted criminals." "All right, Huey. If that's what you think, get some proof. You try to find out who they really are before tomorrow night while Tom and I do the same. Then we'll see who we're dealing with." With that, Granddad walked towards the refrigerator, as Huey started thinking.

"Where can I get some actual proof that can reveal them?" That's when Huey finally realized it.

"I know the place."

**Yay! My favorite character is finally in the story! Fearsome McPhearson! We'll see how she can get along with Gabby. :p Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I recalled people like fight scenes, so here's another one. You can guess between who fairly easy. Onward!**

It was the next day, as Huey and Riley walked towards the front door. "Nigga, what you plannin'?" Riley asked. "I'm going out for a while. Granddad is at Tom's house and those girls are doing God knows what out there, so this is a perfect timing," Huey said. "Perfect timing for what?" Riley asked. "For this plan. Granddad said that I should get some proof of who those girls are and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go to the one place that has every single detail about them..."

Riley knew what he meant by that and looked at him, shocked. "Nuh-uh...no way...I know you ain't going to..." Huey narrowed his eyes.

"...The Hood..."

"Oh, hell naw! Ain't no way in hell you're gonna survive the other side of The Hood! We barely survived The Hood back home," Riley said. "I don't have a choice. If anybody ask, tell them I went out for a while. Don't say nothing to those girls about it and keep on figuring out what the word means," Huey ordered. Riley thought for a moment. "Um...a'ight, look. I don't think those girls are bad." Huey stared at him.

"What?" "Hear me out. They don't seem to be trouble. Lil G's kinda cool now that I'm down with her," Riley explained. "Lil G? You mean Gabby?" Huey asked. "Yeah. I was thinking of asking her to be my Ride or Die," Riley admitted. "You want to ask her to be your girlfriend? Or your main hoe?" Huey asked. "Neither, nigga! It ain't like that. I'm asking her to be one of my crews. My A-1 nigga, not my bitch. You sick for thinking that, Huey," Riley said.

"I don't know. Before you thought she was annoying and now you saying she all right. And you wanna ask her to be your Ride or Die. You never thought of asking a girl that...not even Cindy." "So what you trying to say?" "What I'm saying is you're going soft." Riley looked at him in shock. "Nigga, you gay! I ain't going soft. I never had and I never will! What you still standing here for? Go out there and find something, so she can get out of this house!"

With that, Huey walked out of the house, while Riley crossed his arms. "I ain't going soft. Niggas don't go soft for no girl."

* * *

Meanwhile at the town, Fae and Gabby stopped in front of a shop. "I'm gonna get something from here. I expect you to not get yourself into trouble again," Fae said. Gabby nodded. "A'ight! I won't." As Fae went inside the shop, Gabby looked around the town, observing white people and a few black people. She walked around, passing by people taller than her. Just as she turned the corner, a voice called out to her.

"Hey, dumb hoe!" Gabby turned around, seeing Cindy and three other girls walking towards her. "I told yo' ass don't make me catch you in the streets. Obviously, you didn't listen." Gabby instantly laughed. "Oh, HEEELLL NAW! No this bitch did _not_ just bring her home girls up in here. What, you scared now? You afraid I'll hurt you, so you decided to bring back up?" she asked. "Bitch, please. The only one that's gonna get hurt is you. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you never met me," Cindy threatened.

Gabby went close to Cindy, as she said, "Show me what you got and we'll see who the real motherfuckin' nigga is up in here."

That's when one of the girls pushed Gabby to the ground. They circle around her, as one girl pulled Gabby up by her hair and slapped her. "Hold on! Let me get a few hits on that bitch," Cindy said. Another girl dragged Gabby up by her jacket, as Cindy punched her cheek, then her ribs, and kicked her on the stomach, sending her to the ground again. Cindy smirked, as the other girls laughed. "Too easy."

She expected Gabby to cry and run away. Instead, she stood up, laughing. Gabby looked at Cindy, smugly. "That was cute. That was _real_ cute...now it's my turn."

Gabby punched one girl in the face, then kicked her, sending her to the ground. Another girl charged at her, trying to punch her. Gabby dodged it and punched her sides. Another girl joined in and was about to kick her, until Gabby grabbed her leg, punched her stomach, then pulled her to the other girl, sending both of them to the ground.

Cindy got angry, as she charged at her. She tried to kick her, but Gabby dodged it. Just when Cindy was about to punch her, Gabby blocked it and punched her instead. Gabby started to throw punches, while Cindy tried to block it. With speed, Gabby easily punched Cindy a couple of times. She jumped in mid-air and kicked her across the face. Before Cindy can hit the ground, Gabby caught her and punched her straight to the gut. She pulled her by her braids and slammed her to the brick wall, which made Cindy sunk to the ground. Cindy struggled to get up, but she was face to face with a gun. "So as I was saying before, you don't know me like that. I'm a G. And G's don't get fucked up by no white bitch."

"Gabby!" Gabby quickly hid her gun behind her back before Fae came around the corner and found her. "There you are. Where did you go? I told you not to get yourself in trouble," Fae said. "I didn't, Fae. I was just getting to know Riley's friends," Gabby said, innocently. Fae observed Cindy and the other girls on the ground, then turned to Gabby. "Seems normal to me," she stated, "Make it quick. I got a map. We need to head back now." Fae walked away, as Gabby looked at Cindy. She rolled her eyes, then pulled out her hand.

Cindy looked at her hand, cautiously. "Come on. I ain't got all day," Gabby said. Cindy stared for a few minutes before taking her hand. Gabby pulled her up. "A'ight, real talk. I ain't gots no beef with you, but why you starting some shit? Like, you been on my ass ever since we met," Gabby said. Cindy sucked her teeth. "It's cuz of Riley." Gabby raised an eyebrow. "What does Riley got to do with this?" she asked. Cindy crossed her arms, as she said, "Look, Riley's my nigga. Always had, always will. And I don't want no other real nigga taking away my homie and I ain't gonna lie, you is a real nigga."

Gabby nodded. "I understand where you coming from, but you ain't had to jump on me! Shit, ever since I met Riley, I used to hate his ass. But now he real cool. I know he's your nigga, but as long as I'm here, he my nigga, too. You gonna have to learn to accept the fact that you ain't the only G up in here anymore. But I like how you try to fight for Riley. That's some real nigga shit." "Thanks...you ain't gonna tell Riley what went down, right?" Cindy asked.

Gabby shrugged. "What went down?" Cindy smiled. "Y'know, you a'ight," she said. "You, too. Peace, C-Merph." "Later, Lil G."

With that, Gabby walked away.

**How was that?! I ****_promise _****the next chapter will reveal everything. Just review if you want to finally know the truth about Fae and Gabby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The truth about Fae and Gabby! This chapter is probably a little dark for the show itself, but bear with me. All questions will be answered.**

After some time, as the sun sets, Huey finally made it to the other side of town: Granike, Maryland known as The Hood. Huey scowled, observing the poor environment. Graffiti on every building, rap music being heard from a far, and two black males being chased by police officers with T.V.'s in their hands. Huey walked along the sidewalk, looking around the neighborhood. He spotted a small market that doesn't look bad as the others. He walked inside the market, hearing a little bell ring above him. He saw an African-American man behind the front counter. "Hey there, little man! What can I get you?" he asked with a Jamaican accent.

Huey walked towards the counter, as he said, "I need to ask some questions." The man laughed. "Damn, little man. You sound like a cop. Not to worry, I didn't steal anything. By the way, the name's Tony Jackson." "Huey Freeman." "Nice to meet you, Huey. I never seen you around here before," Tony said. "That's because I'm not from here." Huey pulled out the picture from his pocket and put it in front of Tony. "Do you know these girls?"

Once Tony saw the picture, he looked shocked. "AH, SHIT! Fae and Gabby Walker! Those are my niggas right there! Their daddy was one of my homies. How do you know them?" Tony asked. "They live with me," Huey responded. Tony looked confused. "Ain't you a little too young to be getting some booty?" he asked, "It's all good! Little nigga doing his thing! I fucks with that." "Do you know anything about them when they used to live here?" Huey asked.

"Oh yeah! Their life wasn't so good when they lived here. Then again, none of our lives ain't all that, but they were struggling." Tony pulled out an old newspaper and put it in front of Huey. "I think this will explain everything." Huey read the newspaper and once he did, he looked shocked. "No way..."

Huey looked back and forth at the newspaper and the picture, then stared at the red word. He turned the letters backwards and gasped.

"Runaways..."

Huey grabbed the newspaper and picture, then ran out of the market. "Ay, little man. You better hurry on home! I heard it's gonna rain tonight," Tony called out to him, "_Shit_, you won't be seeing my ass out there at night."

* * *

Back at Woodcrest at Tom's house, Granddad was typing on Tom's computer. "Robert, are you sure this is going to work? Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Tom asked. "Hell no. It's not like I got a choice. This is for the girls' own good," Granddad said, "Faith and Gabriella Walker." The screen popped up, shocking Granddad.

"No information shown below," he read, "Damn! Dumb ass Internet! Technology can be a bitch." "What did it show?" Tom asked. "Just a picture of them and this gibberish word called syawanur," Granddad said. Once Tom saw the picture, he gasped. "Oh my God! Now I remember!" he said. Granddad stared at him. "What's with you, Tom?" "Robert, I finally remember where I saw those girls!" Tom pulled out a wanted poster from his briefcase and gave it to Granddad. Once Granddad read it, he was shocked.

"No way..."

* * *

It was now night time, as it was raining hard outside. Riley looked out the window. "Ah, man. Come on, Huey. Where are you?" he said to himself. "Riley."

Riley turned around, seeing Fae with bags. "It looks like this is goodbye. Gabby and I are leaving." Fae looked down. "Tell your granddad I'm sorry and I know he wants to help, but there's nothing more he can do for us." That's when Fae looked around. "Where's Huey?" Riley looked nervous. "Uh...y'know how Huey is. He's probably doing something gay." Fae looked at him, suspiciously. "That didn't answer my question. Where did he go?"

"Look. Say what you want, but I ain't snitchin'. So you ain't gonna get nothing from me!" Riley said. Fae looked angry, as she grabbed Riley by his collar.

Nothing was heard except punches, kicks, and Riley's screaming.

Riley ran upstairs, as Fae chased after him. He opened his door, seeing Gabby. She kicked him, sending him to the ground. Fae and Gabby walked in circles around Riley. Fae grabbed him by his collar. "Where is he?!" she asked, threateningly. "No! You ain't gonna make me snitch. I ain't tellin'!" Fae was about to punch him. "Okay, okay! Huey went to try to find out who you really are and what you're hiding!"

Gabby gasped, as Fae looked shocked. "Dammit!" Fae said, pushing Riley down, "Gabby, you stay here with Riley. I'm gonna deal with Huey."

With that, Fae ran downstairs. "No, wait!" Riley was about to follow her, until Gabby pinned him down. "You ain't going nowhere!" Riley tried to break free, but with no success. That's when he called out his brother.

_"HURRY, HUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"_

Huey felt like he heard an echo of his name, as he ran alongside on Woodcrest, rain beating down on him. He didn't know why, but something told him Riley was in trouble.

Huey went to the hill, as he caught his breath. Before he head home, he need to make sure he was reading the article correctly. He took out the newspaper from his jacket and read word from word, then sighed. "It all makes sense..." Huey put the newspaper back just as he heard a scream, getting louder every second. He looked up, seeing a foot coming his way. He quickly went to the other side, as he took a good look at the person, who was clearly angry. "Fae!" That's when lightning crackled in front of Fae, revealing another person Huey knew not too long ago. Huey gasped.

"Miss Samurai..."

Fae charged at him and fought the same way she did in his dream, while Huey blocks it. "Wait! Stop!" he said, similar to his dream. "Fae, I know everything! Everything about you and your sister!" Huey said. "I told you to mind your own business!" Fae said. Huey took out the newspaper, as he said, "It was a long time ago. You were little back then. Your dad shot your mom. Your mom died right in front of you and your sister. They took your dad to prison. You didn't want them to send you away, so you and Gabby ran away. You're alone, Fae! You have nobody, but your sister and I just wanna say..."

Huey ducked, when Fae tried to kick him. That's when Huey found himself saying the same two words just like his dream.

_"I'M SORRY!"_

Fae punched him, sending him to the ground. The newspaper landed in front of Fae, as she went on her knees. She read every single word, as tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

_June 14, 2005_  
_An African-American/Hispanic male shot his girlfriend at 10:25 P.M. Stories showed that they have two kids, but was never found after the incident._

Fae closed her eyes, as she quietly cried. Huey slowly woke up and saw Fae. He stared at her, filled with all sorts of different emotions. He slowly went towards Fae, then hugged her.

"I'm sorry..."

Fae held onto him, as she cried on his shoulder.

_Now I finally knew the truth. Fae was Miss Samurai._

_But she wasn't evil...she was miserable._

_She wasn't a criminal...she was an orphan._

_And she was never an enemy...but a friend._

**Oh, my gosh. That always makes me sad every time I write this. :'( Nobody shouldn't go through that. But that's the painful truth. Another chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! And Happy Friday the 13th!**

It was the next day, as the Freeman family, Fae, and Gabby were sitting in the kitchen. Granddad began to speak. "So your parents are...not..." "Taking care of us anymore? That's correct," Fae responded, "It happened a long time ago. I was five years old. I didn't know anything. All I could remember from them was yelling and arguing. Our family was unstable."

"How long have you been running away?" Huey asked. "Ever since the incident occurred and people were getting aware of it. Our dad knew they were gonna send him to prison and take us away, so he told us to run and never look back. So that's what we did. Ran...and never looked back." "But what about this syawanur word that was on the Internet about you? I didn't know what the hell it meant," Granddad said. "It was backwards for runaways. We didn't want anybody trying to find us, so we had some help," Fae said.

"And the only person who could help you in The Hood was your dad's friend, Tony Jackson. He hacked into the website and wiped out all the information about you, but can't seem to get the picture of you and the red print out. So he kept the picture and turned the letters backwards, so that way, people won't know who you really are revealing the word syawanur. Am I right?" Huey asked.

Gabby looked at him, surprised. "Damn, you smart." Fae nodded. "Yeah...you right." "Okay, so y'all ran away. Why come to Woodcrest? It ain't like y'all can afford to get a house here," Riley said. "We got lost, okay? We didn't know where we were going, but all we knew is we gotta get the hell out of The Hood before we get caught." "So all this time, you were hiding this, because you thought I was gonna let the man send you away?" Granddad asked.

Fae sighed. "Granddad, I'm sorry we lied to you, but we had no choice. We don't want to be put up for adoption and get separated from different families. We already lost our parents...we can't lose each other. I know we're asking for too much, but we really hope you won't tell anybody. We're not bad...we're not troubled..." Fae looked at Huey. "...and we're certainly not criminals."

Huey looked away. "Fine. Your secret is safe with us." "Who the hell died to make you the leader?!" Granddad asked. "Granddad, do you want those people in the law to find out about this?" Huey asked. "No, but Tom already knows. Sooner or later, he's gonna call the police and the adoption agency," Granddad pointed out. "Well, we need to stop him. And while we do that, we need to do something very important." "Like what?" Granddad asked. Huey looked at Fae and Gabby.

"Fae, Gabby...you're gonna have to see your parents again."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be more about their parents! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter from yours truly!**

The following day, the Freeman family, Fae, Gabby, Tom, and Jazmine went inside Woodcrest Prison visitation room. Jazmine looked around, seeing inmates talking to their visitors between glass windows with phones near their ears. She held onto Tom. "Daddy, this place don't look fun," she said. Tom chuckled. "Of course it isn't, sweetie. But not to worry. As long as we don't get sent to prison and get anally raped, everything will be all right," he said.

Fae and Gabby sat on the empty two chairs in front of the glass window, as others stood behind them. One of the guards yelled, "Walker! You got visitors!" An African-American/Hispanic man came towards them and once he saw Fae and Gabby, he looked shocked. Gabby quickly took the phone. "Dad! Dad, it's us!" Vincent Walker sat down in his seat and took the phone. "Faith? Gabriella? Is that you?" he asked. "Yeah! We came to visit you. It's good seeing you again, Dad," Gabby said, tears forming her eyes.

Vincent smiled. "Gabriella, I'm so glad you're safe after all these years." He saw Fae glaring at him. "Faith..." Gabby gave the phone to Fae. "Here, Fae. Talk to Dad." Fae took the phone, as she stared at him. "Dad." "Faith...you've grown so much, hija. How have you been?" Vincent asked. "Do you really want to know what's inside this head...this _heart_? Do you _really_?" Fae responded. Vincent blinked. "Oh...I guess not," he said, "I'm sorry."

Fae looked down. "Why'd you do it, Dad? Didn't you love Mom?" she asked. "Of course I did, niña. I'm telling the truth. I've always loved your mother. It's just when we lived in The Hood, we were struggling. Every little thing gets worse and worse and we were so angry, we took it out on each other. And me being in the gang didn't make it any better. It kills me inside remembering what I did to her...and to you girls. I never got the chance to say I love her."

Vincent looked down, as Fae stared at him. "Te eche de menos. (_I missed you._)" he said. Fae sighed. "Te eche de menos, también. (_I missed you, too._)" Vincent looked at everybody else. "Who are these people?" he asked. "They're friends. One of them suggested that we come and visit you after all these years," Fae explained. "They're not sending you away, are they?" Vincent asked, concerned. "No, they promise they won't and we trust them. It was difficult at first, but we told them everything," Fae said.

Suddenly, Riley took the phone. "Dayyyuuummm, nigga. Shooting your own girl. That's real deep. She must've really pissed you off to pull the trigger." That's when he saw Fae glaring at him. "I mean...you sick! Killing an innocent woman. You is a dog, nigga! I won't be surprised if they make you stay in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" That's when he saw Gabby looked down. "I mean...it's all good, though. It ain't like you did it on purpose. Accidents happen, man. Free my nigga, Walker!"

Suddenly, Huey took the phone. "Mr. Walker, don't listen to him. My name is Huey Freeman and I eventually found out about the past between you and your girlfriend. At first, I was thinking about turning in your daughters to the police, but knowing about this, I have no reason to do that." "Oh, Huey. Please, take care of my daughters. I want to be reassured that they'll be safe," Vincent said. Huey nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

That's when Gabby took the phone. "When are you gonna come and take care of us again?" she asked. "I have to stay here for another two years," Vincent informed. Gabby looked down. "But I promise after I get out, we'll be a family again. It won't be the same without your mother, but at least we'll have each other. As of now, I have to go." Gabby looked at him. "You leaving already?" "I must. My time is about to be up. You be a good girl, okay?" Tears flowed out of Gabby's eyes, as she put her hand out of the window. "No promises, Dad," she said, "I'll see you later?" Vincent also put his hand on the window. "Of course you will, Gabriella."

That's when Fae took the phone. "So I guess this is it. You're leaving now?" "Yeah, but things will get better. I'm sure of it," Vincent said, "Take care of your sister, okay?" Fae shrugged. "Don't I always?" "Goodbye, Faith." "Goodbye, Dad."

With that, Vincent put back the phone and left the room. Fae and Gabby watched him walk away, as Granddad put his hand on Fae's shoulder. "Are you girls ready to go?" Fae closed her eyes, as she sighed. "Yeah, we should start leaving."

All of them head out of the prison in complete utter silence. Riley noticed Gabby looking down with tears in her eyes. "Ay, quit your crying, Lil G. Niggas don't cry," he said. "I know. It's just I really miss him," Gabby said. "I know that, but you still got us, though. Hell, you got me: your own nigga." Riley stopped her, as he took her hand and wiped her tears. "Look, as long as you with me, you ain't got nothing to cry for. You my homie now and homies stick together no matter what. Remember, I'll always be there for you. A'ight?"

Gabby smiled, as she nodded. Riley turned around, as he saw everybody looking at him in shock. "What? The fuck y'all looking at?!" Everyone continued walking.

Jazmine noticed Huey looking at Fae, as Fae looked down. Jazmine spoke up. "You know what makes me feel better when I'm upset, Huey?" "No and I don't care," Huey said, looking down. "I would like it when a friend comforts me and say nice things to me," Jazmine told him. "What's your point?" Huey responded. "You have to comfort Fae. Go talk to her," Jazmine said, pushing Huey toward Fae. Huey bumped into Fae, which caused her to look at him, confused.

"Sorry." Fae looked away. "So...uh...are you...okay?" Huey asked. "No," Fae responded, "But then again, I was never the type of person to be okay." "Don't worry. Everything will be all right in the end," Huey said. Fae looked at him. "Really?" "Nope," Huey admitted, "But you'll be fine. I'll make sure of that."

"All right. We've already saw their father. Now all we have to do is...see their mother," Tom said. Granddad looked at Fae and Gabby. "You sure you girls wanna do this? It's hard enough as it is for you to take," he said. Fae looked at Huey. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Fae looked at Gabby, who was looking down, then back at Granddad.

"Let's go."

**That's all for now. What's going to happen when they see their mother? You'll find out in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is kind of sad. Brace yourself for another one called the feels. XD**

_Here lies_  
_Catherine "Emily" Smith_

_A loyal friend_  
_A loving mother_  
_A special woman_  
_April 21, 1985 - June 14, 2005_  
_R.I.P_

"This is her."

Everyone was in the cemetery, staring at the tombstone. "This is what's left of her," Fae said. "We're gonna be near the car while you girls have some time alone." Everyone walked away except Fae and Gabby. "Fae?" "Yeah?" "I miss her." Fae sighed. "Me, too," she responded, "You know, she always expects the best of us." "How do you know?" Gabby asked. "She always tell me that every night. She said no matter what happens, we can do anything if we put our mind to it."

Gabby touch the tombstone. "She was always right." Fae was silent. "I'm gonna head back with the others," Gabby said. "All right." Gabby walked away, as Fae stared at the tombstone. "Mom...do you hear me? It's me. Sorry, I haven't been visiting. Gabby and I had been in hiding. If it wasn't for Huey, I wouldn't came." Fae looked down. "I'm sorry...for everything. It feels like everything is my fault no matter what I do. You said I was independent and I could do anything on my own, but the truth is...I want to depend on somebody. I want someone to help me through everything, tell me what I should do...I just want a _friend_."

That's when the wind picked up and a dandelion hit Fae's forehead. She took it and stared at it. She noticed the change of it and recognized the figure. "Huey?"

_"Huey..."_

Once she heard a voice, Fae looked towards the tombstone, seeing an African-American woman, filled with a bright aura, sitting on top of it. "Mom..." _"Faith...you're not alone. I'm always here for you."_ Emily Smith walked towards Fae. _"Plus, you got him as a friend,"_ she said, pointing at a direction. Fae looked where she was pointing at, seeing Huey talking to Granddad and Tom. "No...I doubt Huey cares about me. He used to hate me ever since we met," Fae said.

Emily touched Fae's shoulders. _"Oh, Faith...if Riley cares about Gabby, what makes you think Huey don't care about you? It may not look that way, but in his heart...his _soul_...he adores you and is willing to be by your side through all of this."_ Fae looked down. "Mom...I'm-" _"Don't."_ Fae looked at her. _"Don't ever apologize again. You've done nothing, but been the best daughter,"_ Emily said. "I just wish things would've been different. You and Dad would've worked it out and all of us could've been a family," Fae said.

_"Maybe...but if none of this would've happened, you would've never met these nice people. You would've never met Huey."_ Fae was silent. _"Faith, I know things are different for you and Gabby. I never expected you moody, depressed, and could be known as a domestic terrorist. And I never picture Gabby very explicit, violent, and refer to herself as a gangsta, but things happen."_

Emily looked up at the sky. _"Things happen for a reason. We either live with it, love it, or learn from it. But don't ever die from it, because you will never live your life if you still live in the past. You have to move forward, sweetie. And you are independent, but there's nothing wrong with relying on someone. Don't ever blame yourself. You've done everything you could've done and that's good enough for me."_

Emily hugged Fae. _"I must go, but remember what I said."_ "Will I see you again?" Fae asked. _"Of course, Faith. I can't say much, but all I can say is you and Gabby will finally be free...from everything."_ Fae looked confused, as Emily patted her head. _"You and Gabby be good...well, try to be good,"_ she said.

"No promises," Fae responded, "Goodbye, Mom." _"Goodbye, Faith."_ Emily went and sat back at her tombstone. _"And stick with Huey. He's a good kid."_

Just as she said that, Fae felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing Huey. "We're about to leave. Are you almost done?" Fae turned to the tombstone, seeing her mother gone. "Yeah...I guess I'm done." Huey nodded, as he started walking away. "Huey?" Huey stopped walking, once he heard Fae's voice. "Are you...my friend?" Huey slowly looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Strange question, I know, but I'm obviously not the type to make friends and seeing you...helping me...makes me wonder if you're-"

"Yes." Fae looked at Huey, as he said, "If you want me to. I don't care." Fae looked down. "Pensé que me odias. (_I thought you hated me._)" she whispered. "Yo nunca te odio. (_I never hate you._)" Fae looked surprised. "I speak fluent Spanish," Huey responded, "but like I said before, I never hate you. Dislike, maybe...but not hate." Fae walked towards him, as Huey continued, "I hate a lot of things. So many that can be on the list. You weren't on the list. Not even close."

Fae shook her head. "You are something else, Huey Freeman." Huey shrugged, as they started walking. "What's gonna happen now?" Fae asked. Huey sighed. "I don't know. Tom said you're the most wanted runaways in the state of Maryland." "Just give up on me, Huey. Gabby and I can't run away anymore. They're gonna find us and take us away," Fae said. "No. I promised your dad I will protect you and Gabby, and that's what I'm gonna do." "You willing to keep that promise?" Fae asked. Huey nodded. "As much as I can."

_What I didn't know was that I was gonna break that promise...which happened a month later._

_Somehow, and possibly Uncle Ruckus, one of the neighbors found out Fae and Gabby were hiding in our house, which lead them to call the police, which lead the police to call the adoption agency, which led the adoption agent come to our house, getting ready to take Fae and Gabby to the orphanage._

"Don't worry, Mr. Freeman," Janice Holmes said, "We'll take good care of Faith and Gabriella." "The hell you will! Why can't I take them as my own? If I would've known any better, I would think y'all are racist," Granddad said. "Robert, you can't adopt them. You didn't contact the police once you found out Fae and Gabby are wanted. That doesn't qualify you as a respected guardian," Tom explained. "The hell I look like snitchin' for? We don't snitch in this family. Especially to the police!" Granddad said. "Tell 'em, Granddad," Riley agreed, "This is some bullshit! You gon' take them away just cuz they black _and_ Mexican! That's what the white man wants. That's real cold, man!" Janice smiled. "I understand you're upset, but I assure you, they will be in good hands," she said, patting Fae and Gabby's head.

Gabby slapped her hand away. "If I become a slave to white people, I'm gonna come find you. But if I die, I'm gonna haunt you instead!" "They're all yours, Miss Holmes," Tom said. "Thank you, Mr. DuBois," Janice said, "Are you girls ready?" "This ain't right," Huey muttered, looking down. Fae heard him. "Maybe not...but this is goodbye." "If only there was something I could've done," Huey said. Fae shook her head. "You've done enough for me and for that, I'm grateful. Things happen for a reason. We just have to live with it and move on." Gabby angrily went inside Janice's car, as Fae said, "Thank you, Huey. Thank you for being there for me when no one else couldn't."

Huey looked at her. "Goodbye, Huey." Fae went inside the car along with Janice. He saw Fae hugging Gabby. The car started moving, as Riley and Granddad threw rocks at it. "Free our niggas! Free our niggas!" They chanted. They continued, as Tom waved goodbye, once the car drove off.

That's when Granddad noticed Riley. "Boy...are you crying?" "I ain't crying!" Riley said, stubbornly wiping off his tears, "I just got something in my eye!" Riley ran inside the house, as Granddad felt tears in his eyes. "Dammit! Now he got me all emotional." Tom sniffed. "You know what? I'm going to miss them, too!" he said.

Granddad and Tom hugged each other and cried, as Huey stood there.

_Usually, I would've shook my head at the way they were acting, but this time, I'm not judging, because on the inside...I'm filled with guilt, worried, and sadness._

_She kept a secret from me, she fought with me, and she was in my dreams that can be easily portrayed as a nightmare...but even though I didn't show it, I didn't say it, and no one will ever know it..._

_I miss her..._

**Awwwwwwww...so sad. :'0 But this is not The End! I repeat, this is not The End! Next chapter is the last chapter! :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the final chapter of this story of Fae and Gabby! Read and like it and feel all fluffy inside! :D _And _Happy Father's Day!**

A month has passed, as Huey was sitting on the couch, reading his book. Even though he was reading, he couldn't concentrate.

_Thank you, Huey. Thank you for being there for me when no one else couldn't._

Huey closed his book and put it on the table. He covered his face, as he sighed. Suddenly, someone was ringing the doorbell. "Riley! Get the door!" He heard Granddad said. "I'm washing the dishes!" "Oh, okay...Huey! Get the door!"

Riley snickered, as Huey went towards the front door. He opened the door, shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"_Fae_..."

Fae stood before him, staring at him. "Huey." she responded. Gabby came out from behind her. "Gabby," Huey said. She put a peace sign. "Huey." "Gabby?" Riley repeated, as he came out of the kitchen. Gabby gasped, as she ran towards him. "Riley!" she said, hugging him, "How you doin', boy?"

"Boys! What the hell is going on down here?" Granddad asked, as he came downstairs. "Granddad!" Fae and Gabby said, simultaneously, as they ran towards him. Granddad hugged them. "Girls! You're back! I thought I'll never see you again," he said. "I thought you were taken away by that agent. How did you escape?" Huey asked. "That would be thanks to me."

Everyone turned to the front door, seeing an older African-American woman. "Who are you?" Riley asked. "Oh, my bad. My name is Rachael Smith and I'm Fae and Gabby's grandmother." Huey looked surprised. "Grandmother?" Huey looked at Fae. "You said you didn't know where your grandparents were." "I didn't. Grandmom found us when they informed that we were taken by the adoption agency," Fae explained. "Once I found out that my daughter got shot by her dog of a boyfriend, I've been searching for Fae and Gabby, but with no luck. I was afraid they were gone for good until years later, they were still here in Maryland, so I took them before they could try to make them orphans," Grandmom explained, "And it's all thanks to you who've been protecting them. I appreciate it, Mr. Freeman."

Granddad smiled at her. "It ain't nothing, cutie pie! And please, call me Robert. But I'm also known to be called Mr. Bitches." Grandmom laughed, as Riley said, "Ew, Granddad. Don't make me throw up!" "So now that you have a guardian, are you finally going to get a house here?" Huey asked Fae. Fae sighed. "Not really. Huey...we're leaving...again."

Huey, Riley, and Granddad looked shocked. "_Leaving_?!" "Oh, did I forgot to mention? I live in Detroit and I'm taking the girls with me," Grandmom said, "until their dead-beat daddy comes out of prison and takes care of them." "So this is the last time we'll see you?" Riley asked. "Or until two years," Fae said, "We came to say goodbye before we leave." "Well, we can walk you out," Granddad offered.

Just as all of them went outside, Uncle Ruckus laughed once he saw them. "Judging by the sad, ugly, black faces you're showing, I'd guess these little niggas are leaving again. That just bring a smile on my face," he said. Grandmom raised an eyebrow. "Who this?" "Don't mind him, Grandmom. If ignorance is bliss, he'd be one happy fatso," Fae stated.

"That's right, black woman. Take these young primates who ain't got no future and go. Africa, Mexico, wherever they came from. Hell, the jungle, maybe. They're messin' up this peaceful environment that's known as Woodcrest. If they stay long enough, it'll be known as Nigga-crest."

Grandmom glared at him. "Oh, HEEELLL NAW! No, you is not dissin' my granddaughters! Nigga, you dun messed with the wrong one. Hold my earrings!" Grandmom took off her earrings and gave it to Fae. She then went and tackled Uncle Ruckus before he ran away. "Police!" Granddad and Riley instantly laughed. "Camera! I need my camera!" Granddad said, running back inside the house, as Gabby cheered. While that was happening, Huey asked Fae, "How does it feel?" Fae looked at him. "How does what feel?" she asked.

Granddad came out of the house with a camera, as Huey said, "How does it feel to finally get someone to take care of you instead of you taking care of someone?" "Well...it's different. But at least it's over. I'm not a runaway. I'm not an orphan. I'm nobody's adopted daughter. I'm just...me...with my family, sort of. And it's all thanks to you," Fae said. "I honestly did nothing," Huey admitted. "Yes, you did. Like I said before, you were there for me, so thanks. Thanks for being...my friend. Because of you, I'm finally free...from everything."

Huey was silent for a moment, as he thought about what she said. "See you in two years?" "Maybe," Fae responded, "Take care, Huey." Just as she said that, Grandmom walked towards them and took her earrings. "Well, that's enough excitement for one day. We should get going," she said.

"That was real cool, Grandmom," Gabby said. She turned to Riley. "You gonna miss me?" she asked. Riley crossed his arms. "Niggas don't miss nobody." Gabby just smiled at him, as Riley tried to look away. After some time, he sighed. "But hell, I am gonna miss you, Lil G," he said, as he hugged her.

"Come back any time," Granddad said. Just as Grandmom was about to walk away, Granddad took her hand. "And I mean any time..." Grandmom smiled at him. "I'll take you up on that offer."

While Grandmom and the girls went inside their car, Uncle Ruckus slowly walked towards Granddad and the boys. Granddad smiled at him. "Hello, Ruckus. How does it feel getting your ass whooped by a woman?!" "Ah, please! I let her. This is what you get for not feeding the animals. That's right. Get on outta here, niggas! Goodbye and good riddance!"

Fae glared at him from the corner of her eye, as Grandmom and Gabby put a middle finger at him. They drove off, as Granddad and Riley waved, while Uncle Ruckus limped to his home.

That's when Huey started thinking.

_That's the story. Fae and Gabby went to live with their grandmother and in two years, they'll be reunited with their father. I don't know what was it about her that I want to protect so much. All I know is it's over and she's finally out of my life._

_Hmmmm..._

_I could've sworn I would be much happier than this. I wonder if she will actually come back. I wonder if she'll still remember me. But most of all...I wonder why I'm even thinking about all of this._

_Yep. It's official...I've gone crazy._

The End

**_Now _****the story is over! I'm glad to write this story. I hope it was okay for everyone! Thanks for some people that read it! I appreciate it!**


End file.
